Problem: Last week, Tiffany and Brandon decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Umaima to time them with a stopwatch. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 98.7 seconds. When it was Brandon's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 59.46 seconds. How much faster was Brandon than Tiffany in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Brandon was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Brandon's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ Brandon was 39.24 seconds faster than Tiffany.